Las hojas caen y ¿Mi corazón también?
by 02ShadowGirl21
Summary: Lisanna luego de tanto tiempo de haber estudiado en el extranjero vuelve a Magnolia para llevarse una pequeña sorpresa :3 ¡Re-Subido!


**holi :3 soy Vanilla-Chi con este pequeño One-Shot re-subido xD puede parecer NaLi peeeero a mi me gustó como quedo xD**

**Nos leemos luego humanoides humanamente humanos (?**

* * *

><p>Las hojas que anunciaban el otoño caían en aquella solitaria plaza de ciudad. A lo lejos se oían los ruidos de construcción típicos del centro mientras ella, corría hacia aquel famoso Instituto "Fairy Tail".<p>

-_Espero que todos estén allí, espero que tú estés allí… Natsu…- _La peliblanca iba pensando en su amado mientras se dirigía hacia aquel lugar, recordando…

*Flashback*

_*POV Lisanna*_

_Ese día yo estaba triste, ya que me iría a estudiar al extranjero por 4 años… en ese momento estaba yendo con Elf-nii-chan y Mira-nee hacia el Aeropuerto para despedirme de todos, despedirme de ti…_

_Aún recuerdo como llore, como lloraron mis hermanos, como lloramos todos. Te había pedido que no me olvidaras, te dije que cuando volviera te diría algo importante…_

_*Vuelo 15 a Inglaterra. Favor de subir al avión tercer aviso*_

_Esa maldita voz que me decía que debía alejarme de todos por 4 años…_

_Me tuve que separar a la fuerza de mis hermanos y con mi maleta en manos me dirigí al avión. Cuando alzó vuelo yo vi toda Magnolia desde el cielo y sin darme cuenta una lágrima silenciosa cayó por mi mejilla mientras yo susurré:_

_-Sayonara… Nastu…-_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Estuve cuatro años en esa prestigiosa escuela de teatro y finalmente llegó el día, el día en que volvería a Magnolia._

_Estaba tan feliz que mis maletas las preparé tan rápidamente que me cayeron encima…_

_*fin Flashback*_

Ni siquiera mis hermanos saben que volví hoy, por lo que nadie me fue a buscar al aeropuerto. Pero no importa, ya que aun así finalmente te veré…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Apenas llegue al instituto fui hacia la cafetería, ya que según el horario era hora del almuerzo. Entre con cuidado y te busqué, busque con toda la emoción posible esa cabellera rosada. Pero lo que vi, me rompió el corazón…

Si, eras tú, pero te estabas besando con aquella rubia de la que me había hablado Mira-nee, la que según mi hermana era tu mejor amiga. Estoy segura que me dijo ello porque sabía de mi enamoramiento hacía ti y no quería lastimarme…

Seguramente se oyó el ruido de cristales que hiso mi corazón al romperse en tantos pedazos, porque mágicamente todos nuestros amigos se giraron a verme quedando congelados.

Pues claro, luego de cuatro años era difícil que reaccionaran de otra manera. _Luego de cuatro años no era posible que siguieras siendo mío, aunque ya dudo que alguna vez lo fueras._

En ese momento todos se lanzaron hacia mí, llorando de alegría.

Puse la mejor de mis sonrisas. _Eso Lisanna, sonríe como aprendiste a hacer en teatro. _Después de todo, no puedo hacerte sentir mal. Q_ue mi infelicidad no te haga infeliz. _Ya que, si tú eres feliz (aunque no sea conmigo), yo también lo seré…

_Solo espero, que el amor llegue hasta mí en algún momento_… Mientras tanto, seré feliz de alguna manera…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

~7 años más tarde~

Estoy aquí, en el mismo aeropuerto que la primera vez que nos despedimos…

Subiendo al avión para ir nuevamente a Inglaterra, pero esta vez no es por estudios, es por trabajo. Finalmente conseguí ser actriz profesional y ahora me voy de gira con mi novio Sting. _Conseguí enamorarme por segunda vez. Olvidándote a ti, mi amor de la infancia y parte de la adolescencia._

Ahora que me voy de aquí, mi ciudad natal, los dejo a todos ustedes nuevamente. Pero esta vez son más.

Tú y Lucy (la rubia amigable que se hiso una muy buena amiga mía), ya están casados esperando a su primer hija Nashi.

Mira-nee y Laxus con los mellizos de 2 años Lia y Mack. Elf-nii-chan y Evergreen ya están casados. Jellal y Erza con su hijito de un añito Kaito. Gray y Juvia con Gray Junior de 1 año y medio.

Realmente los extrañare a todos, pero pronto los volveré a ver, estoy segura…

*Vuelo 3 a Inglaterra. Favor de abordar el avión, tercer y último aviso*

Nuevamente la voz que me dice que ya es hora. Con Sting tomamos nuestras cosas y nos vamos.

Ahora, viendo por la ventanilla del avión susurro:

-Hasta pronto… Chicos- Mientras Sting me abraza con cariño y toca mi vientre, _cuando vuelva, será con una pequeña sorpresita…_

* * *

><p><strong>Holi :3...<strong>

**Mejor dicho Chau xD**

**Espero les haya gustado esta cosa que hice :3**

**¡Hasta la proxima!**

**Vanilla-Chi se despide**

**¡Chaucito! *3***


End file.
